Kokonoe Mercury
Shall I show you why I am the fucking head of Shadowblood's scientists? Well you will soon learn no one gives 2 shits about someone as weak and pathetic as you, as Chaos is absolute you dumbass....so Die Kokonoe Mercury is a scientist at Sector Seven, and an important supporting character in the BlazBlue series. In Continuum Shift, Kokonoe hosts her own omake series alongside Litchi's, called Help Me, Professor Kokonoe!. In Beyond Light and Darkness, She is one of the Primary Antagonists of the Series and the Head Scientist of Shadowblood of the Women, Aizen being the Head for the Males. Kokonoe is one of the Wives of Terrantos and part of his Harem. She is the mother of 2 Children, who are part Human, Part Cat Beastkin, Part Demon, and Part Soul Reaper. Her Right Hand is Iron Tager, who according to her acts as her bodyguard due to her Husband being protective of her.. Appearance Kokonoe appears as a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim build. Her eyes are a golden-amber with visible bags under them, due to working overtime in her lab. She has pink hair which she keeps tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears, which tend to overshadow her actual animal-like ears, which fade into white at the tip. Her attire consists of an altered, scientist version of the usual Kaka jacket with a white coloration. A hole at the lower base provides room for her twin, cat-like tails. She also wears a pair of small spectacles, and is never without her trademark lollipop. The over-sized sleeves are cut at the sides to make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. She wears a pair of red capri pants with a black belt adorned by a large cat bell. The attire is completed with a pair of white mules with heels similar to the boots the Kaka Clan wears, but with no vamp, allowing her to take them off almost reflexively as her story mode render shows her barefoot in one of her feet. When she was young, she had short hair and kept it in a pigtail, and wore the same yellow ribbon that she wears as an adult. She also did not wear spectacles. In terms of clothing, she wore a jacket similar to Taokaka's except with the hood down, and with a black collar. Personality Kokonoe is a rather serious and cynical woman with no regard for emotions, and always strives for Tager to complete his missions without fail; however, she can on rare occasions be quite personable, mostly around her creations. She's displayed and perceived as cranky and foul-mouthed most of the time. She and Taokaka possess a few similar personality traits, something that most note as "more in common than they realize", due to their impatient nature and short attention span. She has some traits of her father and her mother. In Beyond Light and Darkness she gains a more evil personality but maintains her traits from BlazBlue. Kokonoe is usually a Calm and Collected Woman rarely showing any signs of alarm or distress no matter the situation even when Hakumen destroyed 3 of her Murakumo Units she showed no signs of anger or surprise as if she anticipated it would happen. Due to this she is never surprised about even the most chaotic of situations such as when one of her 10 labs was destroyed when Batman tried to find her Husband and eliminate him, only for her to send out Bane to be at her Husband's side in his throne room. Kokonoe is usually 2 steps or even 4 steps ahead of her enemies always foreseeing their tactics and their attacks or their plans before they even make them as when Jubei (her father) attacked her with his Nox Nyctores - Mucro Somnio: Musashi only for her to catch it with her barehand to the surprise of her father. She has also used her intelligence to lie to her enemies back when she was in Godstrike (as a Spy), she acted friendly to the Heroes such as Superman, Ichigo, Hakumen, Jubei, Platnium, and etc only to discover Godstrike's plans and after three months of being with Godstrike she revealed her true nature murdered Ace upon doing so, surprising the heroes and angering them as she just used them as her "Test Subjects". Kokonoe is also a Arrogant woman as she often mocks and underestimates her enemies or never gives information out that she believes the weak-minded would never understand. She believes she is the Ultimate Scientist that even Aizen and Relius are inferior when it comes to her Science skills. As she has Created Doomsday weapons capable of destroying more then one planet at a time, so she believes that no one can beat her when it comes to science. She even believes she is more beautiful then her Husband's other wives such as Momo Hinamori or Tsubaki Yayoi showing herself to be quite Haughty and wanting to prove that she is the most beautiful of his wives. While she is Arrogant, she is also Sadistic showing great amount of delight in the suffering of others as shown when she Smiled sinisterly upon revealing her true nature to the heroes but she also enjoys inflicting pain as shown when she grab her own father by the neck before kneeing him in the chest and stepping on his chest before shooting him repeatedly with a Electric pistol smiling from hearing his screams. She is also shown to be quite confident in her Magic as she believes no one other then her own Mother can beat her in magic as she shows great confidence in it especially when she used it to bind one of the Angels, Michael to a wall before zapping him by just placing her palm on his face, she even used her magic to put an entire world into a stop time stasis to show Godstrike how that no one can hope to stop her or her husband when it comes to her Magic as she believe she could latterly bend time and space itself and even reality to her will as she even created a monster out of nothing with just her magic and was able to send Ichigo's Mother into another Dimension with just a snap of her fingers. Kokonoe of course is still foul-mouth as she often says "Damm", "Asshole", "Hell", "Fuck", "Bitch", or even "Piss Off" in her sentences such as when speaking to her father she despises she said to him "I could give a rat's ass about you fucking old-Man just fucking die already....and go to Hell like the asshole that you are!" She even speaks like that around her Husband, Terrantos such as "Yeah what the Hell do you want my Love?....I am kind of fucking busy making adjustments to a damm stupid murakumo unit who isn't be cooperative." But despite this she is kinder with her words then she is with 99% of the rest of Shadowblood showing that she does care for him even if she has a hard time expressing it. While she does have a hard time expressing it she does care deeply for him and wants to help him in anyway she can and loves him more then her precious science, showing how much she cares for him. She even told him "I Love you Goddammit". Kokonoe is also a Power-Hungry and Blood-Thirsty woman as she desired to gain absolute power from the Gods themselves even using dark magic just to gain power equivalent to the Gods and will use it in any way shape or form to show her dark and divine power and even after gaining power she desired to obtain more power with whatever means necessary even using her science to amplify her powers Tenfold to surpass the power of the Gods and become closer to that of a Titan, showing she will do whatever it takes to become useful to her Husband, Terrantos. She is also Blood-Thirsty as when murdered Ace with her barehand upon removing it she licks the blood off her hand and enjoys causing as much bloodshed as possible showing signs of Bloodlust due to the fact she has murdered and injured several people and lick blood off her hands, cheeks, and even her arms she has been noted to be close to that of Insane Woman due to her large amount of Bloodlust and Love for War. Information Tager's and Lambda's superior at Sector Seven, and also formerly Litchi's and Lotte's. She is a half-breed and the daughter of Jubei (a cat-like beast-man) and Nine (a human witch), two of the six heroes, though she shows unexplained disdain for this fact, supposedly "staying angry for weeks" when Jubei is mentioned. She has a deep hatred for Terumi, because he killed her mother, Nine, and her aunt. She also has a strong dislike of Hakumen, but cooperates with him because she needs the Susanoo Unit to defeat Terumi and can't figure out how to separate him from it. During the events of Continuum Shift, it is revealed that Kokonoe has created and stockpiled hundreds of nuclear warheads in her lab. Hakumen mentions that it was weapons like those that decimated the world a hundred years prior. In the end, after Ragna the Bloodedge successfully turned Noel Vermillion back into her normal state, his left arm was destroyed. Kokonoe was able to make Ragna a new mechanical arm, stating that a man who hasn't been in the habit of asking for favors, asked her a favor. This man was Jubei, and she agreed to do that favor, while also mentioning that they hadn't seen each other in 20 years. In the past, she worked alongside Relius Clover under a group known as the "Sin Architects". The story behind this was further explained in Continuum Shift II's second Extra Story - That which is Inherited. Kokonoe was offered a job by Relius to work on the Nox Nyctores; however, she refuses. Relius then shows Kokonoe the newly created Ignis and Nirvana, afterwhich they leave to open the Cauldron. After Relius opens the Cauldron, the Black Beast is released, and Relius proceeds to tell Kokonoe they only way to stop it is for her to use magic inherited from Nine. Relius explains the very core of Nox Nyctores are created through part of the Black Beast, and Kokonoe's mother Nine was the one to create the Nox Nyctores. She is skeptical of using magic, but after hearing Tager's scream, she no longer hesitates and unleashes Nine's power, Infinite Gravity. She becomes exhausted afterwards and Relius decides to show his true colors; at this, Kokonoe becomes enraged and Nirvana (under her control) strikes Relius down, supposedly killing him. Beyond Light and Darkness History Kokonoe met Terrantos a few years after the events of Chronophantasma and while usually foul mouthed to people, for the 1st time she couldn't speak a single word as she fell for the man and when he offered her to be one of his wives and his head scientist of his evil army, she agreed to immediately. Kokonoe brought along Tager and Lambdna-11 to help her new Husband with his plans for Omniversal conquest, eventually giving Lambdna to Sekhmet due to Sekhmet's feelings for Lambdna and Lambdna's for her. 700 Years later she was officially the Wife of the Dark Emperor and his Head Female Scientist, and she created multipled doomsday weapons for her Husband, for combat, for long range, cannons, and etc. She tested them on planets that did not matter and prove how useful they were and eventually dub them names such as "The Emperor Cannon MK. II". 100 years later, Kokonoe had children who are now 10 years old at the start of the war and had them watched over by one of Her Murakumo Units who was made to protect Terrantos's children. She was ready for the war and to help her husband. Rise of Vaati Arc Wives of Terrantos Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities Despite being active on the battlefield as much as any character, Kokonoe does not display any combat prowess. Her forte comes in the form of her grand knowledge of magic and science and being the daughter of Nine supplements this. While she has not shown any of her own creations, her prowess as a scientist is frightening, her alterations to organic and non-organic matter being second to none, even causing the normally ruthless and intimidating Hakumen to shudder at the promise of an 'upgrade' from her. Her prominent works thus far have been the revival of Tager through cybernetics and the activation of Lambda by bonding Nu's soul to the empty homunculus. Due to comments dropped by both Hakumen and Hazama, and also being the daughter of both Jubei and Nine, Kokonoe could be one of the most powerful individuals in the Blazblue universe, though she refuses to admit it as it greatly angers her. As shown by dialogue by Relius Clover in Tager's bad ending, she used to use magic and apparently got into a fight with Relius where she thought she killed him Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Humans Category:Half-Beastkin Category:Cat Beastkin Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:BlazBlue